The major goal of this proposal is the establishment of an inter-institutional Network for automated flow cytometry research in the diagnosis and treatment of urinary bladder cancer. This includes: (1) Establish methodologies and collaborative procedures to be used by the Network; (2) Utilize multidimensional slit-scan flow cytometry, conventional zero resolution flow cytometry, and static cell cytofluorometry instrumentation in support of Network studies; (3) Continue studies on bladder irrigation specimen collection, preparation and staining in collaboration with Network laboratories; (4) Expand specimen collection Network to accommodate proposed Network studies; (5) Determine the feasibility and methodology for using exfoliated cells present in voided urine in the diagnosis and treatment of urinary bladder carcinoma; (6) Establish Network studies directed toward following patients undergoing treatment, as well as monitoring high-risk populations for detection of bladder cancer; (7) Continue existing funded bladder cancer grant research in conjunction with proposed Network studies; and (8) Collaborate with Network laboratories towards the goal of establishing the clinical utility of automated flow cytometry in the diagnosis and treatment of urinary bladder cancer.